Secrets?
by OhMerlin27
Summary: The Weasley Boys and Harry talk about... at Hogwarts. ONESHOT


All the Weasley brothers, including Harry sat around the table at Grimmauld Place discussing their school adventures in turn. Harry had just defeated Voldemort and Percy had come back to the family right before the battle. Fred had a close call with a crumbling wall but had luckily survived. All in all the Weasley's all survived. Harry and Ron just finished their account of their years at Hogwarts, the rest of them were stunned. They all thought they had relatively normal lives. It somehow got onto the subject of who shagged who at Hogwarts. Much to Percy and Harrys surprise they were the only ones to had screwed anyone in school though they hadn't announced it yet.

"So Harry you haven't given your answer yet. Did you shag anyone at school?" Charlie asked curiously.

Harry smirked at them all, he was the only one who knew what Percy had done, after all he was one of them.  
"Well if you must know, Yea I did."  
Everyone except Percy's jaws dropped. Ron hadn't expected him to follow through with bet, to shag Oliver Wood.

"When, With who, What year?" Fred and George twin talked. They all looked expectant even Percy who wondered if the list had grown much.

"Hmm well I will tell you now, no I haven't slept with Ginny nor will I ever." All brothers looked relieved and confused at that.

"I'll go with the years I was in. Third year I slept with Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Daphne Greengrass and Tonks." Jaws dropped and eyebrows raised. " Fourth Year, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Draco Malfoy, Luna, Lee and umm someone else." Everyone was gobsmacked except Percy who was silently laughing, he was that someone else.

"Who else?" Ron asked faintly, how had he missed this.

"5th, 6th and 7th year was, Draco, Hermione, Lavander, Paravati, Padma, Pansy, Astoria, Colin, Cho, Cedric, Gabby, Vicktor and someone else." He said smugly, Harry was enjoying this.

"Fuck dude, do you have an off button" Ron laughed. His brothers were gobsmacked at his language but Harry was used to it.

"Oh and um" he looked at Charlie wearily, Charlie for his part just blinked wondering who was coming next. "Oliver Wood, Alicia, Angelina and all the Quidditch team except Gred and Forge."

"Poor Fred started to hyperventilate, George was trying to calm him down while processing what he had just heard about their girlfriends. Charlie choked on air. He was the Quidditch captain when those three became team members, they were so innocent. Fred finally got his bearings and became confused.

"Wait why weren't we invited?" All the brothers blinked, the Weasley's hadn't known the twins were gay.

"Guys, You and Ron were my brothers in school, thats just weird to shag your brothers. The only Weasley's I would shag would be Bill, Charlie and Percy"

"Everyone swung around to look at Percy who was trying desperately to look anywhere but the boys. Bill suddenly realized he hadn't answered the question.

"Hey Perce, Have you shagged anyone at school?" He asked jokingly, thinking the answer was no. Percy's eyes flicked to Harry who nodded discreetly, he could tell them. He looked at his brothers quietly.

"Okay I want this to go on record that I'm the only Weasley of this generation that screwed someone while in Hogwarts." He coughed "Perks of having Head Dorms" Jaws Dropped everywhere excluding Harry who just smirked expectantly at him.

Bill was speechless PERCY had shagged someone. Let alone in school. Finally he found his voice.

"Yo-You Shagged S-People while at school?" Percy nodded "Who Perce? Who?"

"Third year I screwed Angelina, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint" The brothers chocked on that, Marcus Flint as in the vile, rude Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint.

"Fourth year was Pansy, and Penny" looking at the twins "and Lee Jordan."

"Fifth, sixth and seventh was Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Gabriella Deaclour" He paused and Bill's eyebrows shot into his hairline, His little brother had slept with his wife's little sister. "Angelina Johnson, Alicia Splinnit, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Susan Abbot, Penelope Clearwater and..."

"He looked wearily around the table seeing his brothers reactions. Bill was frozen, Charlie was surprised but happy for his brother, Ron was shocked as the perfect image of his brother shattered. Fred and George looked ready to go into Cardiac Arrest at any moment and Harry was just sitting there smiling in anticipation.

Percy took a deep breath before saying amusedly "...and Harry James Potter."


End file.
